


Fall From Grace

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But it is about Ghostbur, Gen, Wilbur doesn't die in this fic, so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: He wakes up and he is alive. And for him...that's enough.But everyone else wants more...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 43





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Yo chat! If you're here because you think this is an update to the actor fic then I apologize haha. i promise I have a chapter in the works and I'll update it soon! Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, enjoy the fic ~

He opens his eyes and all he is is alive. The wind brushes his hair and he takes a deep breath, taking in the smell of Earth. His hand brushes over blades of grass, a small ladybug perched atop his shoulder. And for a while he just is.

But then the image is shattered and reality starts again.

A man finds him in the forest. He wears a beanie atop his dark hair, a ripped blue jacket thrown around his shoulders, his darker skin hiding him in the shadows of the tree.

He stares at this man, a flower crown in his hand. The man stares at him in kind and the two share a moment of silence before the man calls, “Wilbur?”

And now he has a name. He takes this name where he goes, following the man. The man, (Quackity, the man tells him), tells him tall tales of gods and empires, nations and ruins. And some of this clicks in his head, but others fall flat, floating off in a boat along the sea that is his mind.

“You were the ruler of the nation,” Quackity says as the pair walk together, Wilbur’s hands brushing the leaves of bushes and trees as they pass. “But you destroyed it.” 

Quackity pauses in his step, whirling around to face the phantom beside him. “Why did you blow it up? You didn’t have to do that, we had finally won our country back!”

Wilbur furrows his brows and stays silent. He doesn’t know what the man is talking about, he would never destroy anything he made. What would be the point of that?

“You have a lot of sadness in your heart. Here!” Wilbur’s places his hands together, squeezing them tight. A small light is emitted from the gaps between his fingers before he opens his hands. A small clump of...blue is sitting in his hand.

He gestures for Quackity to open his hand before placing the blue in the other man’s palm. “Tell the blue your problems! It will take away your sadness.”

Quackity looks up at Wilbur in disbelief. He purses his lips before releasing a deep breath.

“I took Schlatt’s side and betrayed my friends, and right when I was about to make things right, Techno and Wilbur destroyed it again....I feel like I don’t deserve to be on anyone’s side.”

The substance darkens the more Quackity speaks and Wilbur grins, floating up (Oh he can do that now) to peer over Quackity’s shoulder. Once the man finishes speaking he looks over his shoulder at Wilbur, unsure of what to do.

“Now you take the blue and you release it into the water! You can let go of all your problems.”

“I don’t know about this,” Quackity mutters, but he sets the blue into the water and the pair watch as it drifts off into the lake beside them, brushing against lily pads as it goes before it disappears out of sight.

Quackity somberly stares out at the water for another minute before beginning to walk again, gesturing for Wilbur to follow him.

—————————

Wilbur meets old and new people in L’Manberg, (His nation, he built this!), but none of them actually seem to want to talk to him. They all seem to think he’s someone else, someone he was before. But he doesn’t remember that man, he just is.

So he starts going by Ghostbur. Wilbur’s the name of the person they remember, the bad guy. And he’s not a bad guy! He just wants to live in peace with his family, in the nation that he built for them.

He sees his father sometimes, walking around the nation. His father wears a sad expression, only ever speaking to Ghostbur for short periods of time. He walks with a limp, and his clothes are torn. The only new addition is a simple emerald he wears around his neck. His father never tells him what it means, but he seems sad every time he looks at it.

So Ghostbur gives him some blue and everything is better.

His younger brother is only in the nation for a short time before he leaves on vacation. His brother seems to refuse to accept the fact that he isn’t Wilbur, always asking him about things he doesn’t know. And Ghostbur tries to tell him that he wasn’t there, but it just upsets his brother more.

So Ghostbur gives him some blue and everything is slightly better.

His older brother is harder to find, trapped in the snow. He resides in a small cabin, with barely any company besides when their father visits. Ghostbur doesn’t like the snow, and often doesn’t stay for long. But his brother seems to have a somber look on his face as he brushes the crown atop his head, the emerald upon his cape gleaming in the candlelight.

So Ghostbur gives him some blue and hopes everything is better.

And his son, oh his son! HIs perfect little boy, his champion...his son is barely able to look at him. His son is brash and angry, yelling at Ghostbur almost every chance he gets. Ghostbur tries to tell him that he doesn’t know what’s so wrong. He suggests that they go fishing together but his son just shakes his head and walks away, taking comfort in someone else’s arms.

And Ghostbur tries to give him blue but it’s just thrown away.

And what about him? Does anyone think about what Ghostbur wants? He isn’t repressing, he just is! He can’t....he...

Who is he?

...Maybe Ghostbur needs some blue this time....just a little...

Just a little...


End file.
